pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeker (Guild)
Seeker is a guild founded many years ago, in order to combat the criminal empires and defend the innocent, currently headed by Lucien the Zoroark. The guild therefore has three areas - Treasure Hunters, Rescue Teams, and, unique to Seeker, Infiltrators - agents trained to assimilate into a criminal empire/crime family and send information back to Lucien and his other commanders. Info The guild has member bases in every region, with the central base assembled in Sinnoh. The membership is varied, with no focus being placed on type or stats, but rather skill, intelligence, and in some cases, potential for growth. In some ways, Seeker is the strictest and most restraining guild, but in others, it encourages development and provides a guide for newer members, making the duties for some easier. The guildmaster and regional head operatives are unusual, to say the least. The guildmaster, Lucien, is still an active field agent, and is often in the dojo training rather than focusing on commanding his guild. His brother, Scott the Zoroark, commands the operatives in Hoenn, and although he has settled down with a Blaziken, his wife, still serves as an infiltration operative, able to enter either of the two Hoenn-based Criminal Empires with ease. The other primary region leaders, Sel the Tentacruel of Kanto, Jade the Abomasnow of Johto, and Zann the Yanmega of Unova, all serve regularly in the field, but as guides to assist beginning teams, rather than infiltration agents like the Zoroark Brothers. Due to Lucien's dislike of command work, the woman who does most of his organizational and mission processing work is Gwenneth the Gothitelle, Lucien's second in command. To most of the newer agents who don't know any better, Gwen is the guildmaster, and Lucien is her adviser. Entrance The recruitment process is simple, simply apply, and the leader decides whether or not to admit the applicant into the acceptance phase. The acceptance tests for Seeker vary, depending on which of the three sectors the being in question wishes to enter. The rescue team trial is the simplest, with a standard run to rescue a 'helpless civilian', which is typically a guild member themselves, from a Criminal Empire attack, normally portrayed by guild members or Illusionary opponents created by Lucien or Scott. This often tests the entrant's skill and ability to defend themselves, and negotiate a dungeon until they find the person they were hired to rescue, and perform the rescue. The treasure hunting team is similarly simple, with the same sort of enemies as before, but the objective is to retrieve an 'important document', which typically turns out to be a take-away food menu, or something equally trivial, and taking it to the leader of the specific sector. This again tests the recruit's skill and ability to defend themselves, negotiate a dungeon, as well as locating an item and opening specific kinds of locked boxes to locate the item. Infiltration, on the other hand, is extremely difficult. The member has to successfully amalgamate with a specific guild for a week, finding out as much as they can, before returning. The guild itself consists of a variety of allies to Seeker, due to the fact that it is, indeed, Seeker's closest allied guild, a beginning force. Throughout their infiltration, one of the two Zoroark brothers or one of the elite infiltration operatives maintains a constant watch on the recruit, so that even if they fail the mission and are forced to fight their way out, the Seeker member can report on how and why the mission went bad, and make their final decision on whether or not the recruit gets accepted into the infiltration section of the guild. Members Recruits Rescue Treasure Infiltration Full Members Rescue *Zann the Yanmega (Head of Unova operations) *Gwenneth the Gothitelle (Lucien's secretary) Treasure *Sel the Tentacruel (Head of Kanto operations) *Jade the Abomasnow (Head of Johto operations) Infiltration *Lucien the Zoroark (Guildmaster, head of Sinnoh operations) *Scott the Zoroark (Head of Hoenn operations) Former Members Rescue Treasure Infiltration Enemies Seeker, as a group, has many enemies, none as dangerous as the five criminal empires - The Pokemon Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma. Alongside them is the smaller criminal families and gangs, groups that Seeker interferes with and often causes great trouble for. However, the guild also has rivals in the other guilds, whom Lucien has often alienated with his comments about being the only guild dealing with the criminal empires. Category:Guilds